Down with the Sickness
Lee-Zard says, "Hihi!" Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee-Zard haz a question!" Sky Lynx says, "..yes?" Lee-Zard says, "Aha!" Lee-Zard says, "Okies, me, Lee-zard was wondering who knows most about space bridges!" Sky Lynx says, "..that would be mostly in Perceptor catigory, or.. Jetfires.." Lee-Zard says, "Hmm. Me needs to find thems!" Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee-Zard has ideas, but not know much about space bridge technology" Sky Lynx inhales deeply, "I see.. I'm also sure Teletraan two may.. have some data on this as well." Lee-Zard says, "Is Sky Lynx still a Sky Lynx, or is Sky Lynx a people?" Sky Lynx says, "Sky Lynx is a people.. and isn't feeling very well, I'm affraid.. But I'll survive, I'm sure. Just probably.. a bloody cold or flu as the humans like to say." Raindance says, "Maybe you're pregnant too!" Lee-Zard says, "Would you like Me, Lee-Zard to check you out?" Sky Lynx says, "I believe.. that is impossible.. wait.. PREGNANT?! Who the bloody slag is PREGNANT?!" Sky Lynx says, "and no.. Lee-zard, i'll be fine.." Raindance says, "Foxfire is pregnant, he was ill this morning, that means you are pregnant, that is what my book says" Nate Briar says, "Yes, Foxfire is pregnant." Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee-Zard felt funny befores. Thought I haz too many cheezeburgerz" Lee-Zard says, "Who else not feel good?" Jetfire says, "Have the humans taught you how to 'dispose of your waste'?" Nate Briar says, "I told the Autobots that Foxfire needs to be taken care of... Being that he went from a fox to a human, his animal instincts to mate were clearly there." Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee knows more about being peoples than you silly Autobots." Nate Briar says, "And now, he is pregnant." Sky Lynx says, "again-- that is impossible due to the fact males can not become.. pregnant.." Sky Lynx says, "Only the females of the human speices..." Lee-Zard says, "Prexactly" Sky Lynx grumbles and can be heard coughing away from the head-set. Nate Briar says, "But Foxfire has the body of a hermaphodite though." Raindance says, "Don't be sexist Sky Lynx" Sky Lynx says, "I am not, I am being biologically honest." Raindance says, "I have this /documentary/ entitled 'Junior' where the President of the united states becomes pregnant" Lee-Zard says, "Sky Lynxes not sound so good. Where you be?" Nate Briar says, "Foxfire's human body has BOTH parts though." Jetfire says, "He's right. That would kinda explain why the girls stare every now and then." Sky Lynx says, "I'm.. ok really... probably just need more sleep, that is all... besides, I'm looking up informational data I may have in my personal computer..." Sky Lynx says, "and if I am indeed sick, I do not need to pass it around to anyone.. else.. I'll be alright.." Jetfire says, "When you do, Sky Lynx. can you bring it to the EDC?" Sky Lynx says, "Yes.. yes ofcourse..." Jetfire says, "I got Perceptor out of his lab and we're working with the EDC to figure this out." Lee-Zard says, "Mee need to talk with Percy, you tell him me looking for him?" Sky Lynx coughs again and sighs softly, "..right.. I'll probably need to send this to you both via pick-up.. I honestly don't want to get anyone else sick if I am indeed..." Jetfire says, "Sky Lynx.....I don't care if I get sick." Nate Briar says, "Also, aren't the bodies you guys in getting messed up where your genders are changing due to the genetic issues at hand?" Jetfire says, "Oh great...the last thing I need is for my gender to change to female." Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee was worried about how these bodies would handle bacterial or viral infection agents, we not have time to study immune respose in these alien-maded clone bodies" Lee-Zard says, "Me say you, Sky Lynx, should be checked out!" Sky Lynx says, "It had nothing to do with gender alerations.. from what I recall from the message left by Magnus.. they plan to activate a dna strain.. within our bodies in the final day to kill us off..." Sky Lynx says, "I.. do.. NOT.. want.. to.. be.. checked.. out.." Sky Lynx says, "I'll be fine!" He's really Giles Perceptor says, "And why not, old bean?" Lee-Zard says, "Why you no listen? Me just want to help!" Jetfire is silent for a few minutes. "hmmmm.....Activate a DNA strain in all of us." Sky Lynx coughs away from the head-set again, "..because I.. have things.. I'm trying to do.." Nate Briar says, "Sky Lynx, are you becoming both genders as well?" Sky Lynx says, "...gah..." Lee-Zard says, "Perceptor! Me, Lee wish to talk to you... But maybe it wait until we look at Mr. Sick Lynx." Jetfire says, "Sky Lynx. Get to the EDC. and if you have things you need to do...you can do them in the EDC or a courier can TAKE them to the EDC." He's really Giles Perceptor says, "I'll be back in Alameda shortly, Lee - Lynx, what's wrong with you?" Nate Briar says, "I'd prefer to not bring in the genetics of alien bodies into our base if we can help it." Lee-Zard says, "Lynxes is sick but being a a smelly mule about it" Nate Briar says, "Seriously, we can't let the outbreak get into our base." Lee-Zard says, "You no help Mr. Briar?" Nate Briar says, "I'd prefer to give us a chance to prepare to help you guys." Nate Briar says, "It's like a virus that can wipe both of us out. I'd rather have you guys in somewhere where we can't get you sick and vice versa." Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee has noticed a pattern of sickiness among us people-ified Transfomers, me thinks we need to go to a medical facility." Nate Briar says, "Gather together in Autobot City. I'll see if we can get medics to you." Jetfire says, "Nate....." Nate Briar says, "Yes?" Jetfire says, "I have my notes in the EDC Science Facility. I know what DNA Genome the guy's talking about." Jetfire says, "It's present on all of the bodies that I got blood from." Nate Briar says, "Very good. I'll have our medical labs gather your results and bring them over then." Jetfire says, "The Medics won't know what to gather. It's the Techs that know." Sky Lynx says, "...bloody..." Lee-Zard says, "You okie?" Jetfire says, "and....We see that all of the male Briar's are nuts." Sky Lynx says, "I'll.. be fine.. just seemed to pass out for a moment. Maybe-- I should get some sleep..." Sky Lynx a loud thunk is heard as if something falling over. Lee-Zard says, "or MAYBE you should let me come see how you be doing?" Sky Lynx's Lair A half Pyramid like building stands out from the ground. Its silver in color and the doors are rather large for any cybertronian, along with the width very wide. A Camera seems to be mounted on the top of it apparently watch the outside area for anyone trying to get in and apparently mounted beside the large door is a plaque that says, "Sky Lynx's Domain, please radio before entrance." Lee-Zard says, "Mr. Lynxes?" Jetfire says, "Lee....go find Sky Lynx and find out if he's ok. If not.....get him to the med bay." There is dead silence on Sky Lynx's communication band, only the machinary of his location can be heard. You head down the ramp that was reviled by the large doors opening into the darkness below. Now vanishing into the darkness, the doos close shut behind you. Sky Lynx's Lair As you come down a large ramp, you enter into a very large room that is dimly lightened. It is cylinder in shape and along the west wall stretches out what looks to be a holographic projection map of constellations and planetary systems. Right in front of that is a rather large console which seems to be designed and constructed for a creature with no true hands, thus perhaps making it far easier for animal like cybertronians to use it compared to the normal. Over along the east part of the room the room seems to slop down slightly to it gets along the wall. One can presume due to it size and shape, this is where Sky Lynx must sleep. Then, right in the very center of the room imprinted into the ground is the Autobot Symbol, circled with silver metal. Skyler Jonas shallow. The visor band shade seemed to had fallen off in the fall, also laid on the ground, cracked from the impact made. If anything, if one got close enough, it sounded like he was having trouble even breathing, his body nearly struggling for air, but luckily, managing to get it. Lee Zipperman pokes and prods the contro lpanel outside of Sky Lyn'x massive lair, using his Autobot-ally ID code to initiate a medical override of the security. He enters the large home of Sky Lynx, jogging down the ramp and deeper into the home of the huge, bestial Autobot. "Sky Lynx! Sky Lynx!" He calls, moving as fast as his little feet can take him, looking for Sky Lynx's human form. Lee-Zard says, "Me is in Sky Lyn's lair, outside of Autobot City. Me thinks he be here somewhere, but me will need help to get him out!" Skyler doesn't even respond, no sounds outside of the large computer which seems to be running a data search and pulling off files to the side, and from the looks of the holographic computer, it was also downloading information into a data-pad that was hooked up to it. Lee Zipperman comes running down the corridor, following the glow of a holographic computer display. He runs faster, huffing and puffing as he pushes his small human body to keep going, despite lactic acid building up in his weak muscles and straining chest. He spots a body on the floor, laying next to cracked glasses... "Sky *huff* Lynx!" He heaves, rushing to the fallen man's side. Panting, out of breath, the child leans over, checking the inert body for breathing and pulse, while talking into a radio on his wrist. Lee-Zard says, "Me, Lee-Zard needs help!" Monstereo says, "I'ma coming Lee!" Lee-Zard, panting. "Me finded Sky Lynx, but he needs to get to the medical bay. Me is too small to carry him!" Skyler's breathing was shallow, the lungs seeming to be having a hard time getting air into his organic body. His body cold with sweat, whatever type of cold this was.. or flu, was seeming to have highly negative impact on his human form. You receive a radio message from Monstereo: I'm outside the lair of the dragon... any booby traps? You send a radio message to Monstereo: the coast is clear big M! Grimlock Fades into view from the darkness as they come down into the room. Monstereo Fades into view from the darkness as they come down into the room. Lee Zipperman calms down a bit, and tries to catch his breath, glad to see Sky Lynx is still breathing. "Huff, huff... Airway, check. Breathing, check. Circulation, check... Me, Lee glad me watched so much medical stuff on TV!" He says, and pulls out a medical scanner. It's meant for Transformers, but it should still give Lee-Zard the basics like internal temperature, blood pressure, and heartrate. Monstereo peeks in and steps through the entry. He starts slowly down the ramp. "Hello!-hello!-ello!-llo!-lo!-o!-o..." And suddenly, the room gets a lot LOUDER as none other than Grimlock comes a-tramping into Lynx's lair. "Where him Sky Lynx?" he asks of...nobody in particular, really. "Why him brokened?" Skyler continued to lay there. His internal temperature was at least 100, blood preasure wasn't in the best shape either, and his heart-rate was very, very slow. "Help me Obi-wan Kenobi!" Lee calls out in his tiny little boy voice, after the voices of Monstereo and Grimlock come echoing down the corridor. "Me, Lee-Zard be down here by the computers! Me can't pick up Sky Lynx, even as a people he be too big. He be's sick!" Lee pours over the data from his scans. "Elevated body temperature, decreased heart rate, eieieiyei..." Monstereo glances back and steps aside just in the nick of time to avoid getting Grimlock-trampled. He adjusts his own direction to run down along side. "Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh! Call House M.D.! Call Hawkeye Pierce! Call Doogie Howser! What would Neil Patrick Harris Do?!" He arrives and crouches to look at 'Itkyler'. Lee Zipperman looks up at his friend/daddy/big brother/orange guy. Lee-Zard's face is flushed, and his face is drawn and dark... Partly from being tired, but it looks like more than that. "We need to get Mr. Sick Lynx to the medical bay! He is double-plus ungood..." Lee says, panting. "Mr. Briar earlier said he be sending some medical help, they should be here by now. Let's roll!" Monstereo nods without further questioning or delay and reaches down, picking up the hoomanized dino bird being careful to keep his neck from moving or anything else from being bent wrongly. Fitting in the crook of one hand and arm, Monsy also picks up the exhausted hoomanized Lee-Zard. "Rescue NINE! One-one." He strides smoothly up the ramp. Monstereo says, "Incoming hooman..." Autobot City - Repair Bay Lee Zipperman finds it a rather odd experience to be carried around, lacking his tail and sticky phalanges. His head bobs slightly on his neck, and he is whisked away to the Autobot medical bay, along with Sky Lynx's human body. Skyler would be argueing about this, if he was actually awake to even argue. The former space guardian, large draconic beats, was out like a light and wasn't getting any better by any stretch. Monstereo enter and looks around for the promise of help. "Hello!...." No echo. Oh well. The Junkion lets Lee down carefully on a med table and then carefully carefully carefully places Sky down as well. Bitbucket looks over from where he's reorganizing some spare parts. "Hello, sir." Bitbucket sets the parts down and walks over to Monstereo and the humans he's carrying. (the poor gumby-medic is kinda out of the loop). Lee Zipperman sighs, as he is put down on the table. "Okie, me wonder what we have around here to help people instead of machine..." He looks over as bitbucket pipes up. "Sky Lynx is sick! We need to get his condition stabilized and then figure out what be wrong with him. Supressed breathing, low blood pressure, and dangerously high internal body temperature! Mr. Briar said he would be sending some medical technicians here to help..." Monstereo turns to Bitbucket and then pauses as LEe speaks. "Yeah, what he said." He then looks back down at Skyler. "Lipton's chicken noodle soup perhaps?" Bitbucket ohs and suddenly looks very...uncertain. "Um, I don't know how to repair humans, sir." Skyler actually struggles for air once more as his eyes for a moment open, but they soon close again. His hand trembles for a moment, but the nerves seem to calm down again. "Nononono, this is worse than chicken soup.." the huanized Lee-Zard replies. "We need to get some clean oxygen into Mr. Lynx, and probaly some broad-spectrum antibiotics. And antipyretics..." The child-like Lee-Zard crumples down to the surface of the medtable, his eyelids drooping. "Fluids, glucose..." He trails off, falling down into a little heap. Bitbucket looks even more alarmed as Lee starts to crumple. He looks at Monstereo helplessly. "Sir? What's going on?" Monstereo points at Lee. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" And then he gets a hold of himself. "Gotta call them there doctors quick!" Grimlock hrrs, and pokes his head in, visor blinking. "Him Junky-Human brokeneded too? Huh. Me Grimlock glad me not him." Monstereo says, "Call 9-11. Two down, we need doctors and nurses and emts and machines that go BING!" Arcee says, "/What/ now?" Turntail says, "..I think someone might be producing a protoform." Monstereo says, "Where are those dang EDC medics? Stopped for coffee? The Sky has fallen and now my wittle Lee-Lee is ill too." Talk about timing. Peace Kepher jogs in from the Lounge, looking rather huffy. "I'm coming!" She barks. She doesn't like being rushed in, and she isn't feeling exactly very well herself. "What in the world is going on?" Andi Lassiter says, "Okay, what's going on now?" Lee Zipperman mumbles a bit, and rolls around on top of the medtable. At least he seems more motile than Sky Lynx. Grimlock glances down (and down, and down) at Peace Kehper. "Him Sky Lynx and him Junky-Human is brokened. You should fix." he nods, and crosses his arms across his chest. "Now." Grimlock says, "Hoomie-bots is brokened!" Grimlock says, "Send Human mechanic to fix!" Andi Lassiter says, "....god. Not again. How fast can you get them to Alameda?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "We can't leave the City, Andi." Andi Lassiter says, "The hell? Why not?" Monstereo just facepalms. ~clang~ Grimlock says, "Grr. You have human mechanics there?" Marissa Faireborn says, "Then we'll send the medical team to you then, Peacekeeper." Jetfire says, "Miss Lassiter...." Andi Lassiter says, "Yes, Jetfire?" Jetfire says, "head down to the science facility, get a data card and look into "jetfire's data" password: Cyberterran. It'll have all the data you need." Andi Lassiter says, "I can't right now, Jetfire. I need to go help make sure the people in Metroplex don't die." Jetfire says, "If you want to do the MOST good....send someone to GET IT!" Peace Kepher glares up at Grimlock, apparently not caring about the size difference between them. Even if she was still an Autobot, she wouldn't care. "I can't fix humans, Grimlock!" She snarls. "I can fix you and any other Autobot who's still themselves, but not anyone who's humanized." She stalks over towards Sky Lynx first, who seems to be in the worst shape. "And I don't need you to tell me how or when to do my fraggin' job either!" She glances at Bitbucket briefly, noting the shocked expression and sighing as she rubs her forehead. "Bitbucket, it's me--Peacekeeper. So stop standing there and help me figure out what's going on, am I clear?" Grimlock says, "Hr. Where am hoo-man mechanicals? We is waiting!" Skyler opened his eyes again, or tried.. whatever was wrong, by sheer will of his nature he was trying to fight it, he spoke softly, forcing the words, "..peace..keeper..." his hand tried to reach out for her, his eyes didn't seem to have any light in them of what could be seen, his hand shaking, before it fell down to the table he was on once more. Bitbucket startles then hops to and goes over to gently pick Peacekeeper up and hurry her over to where Sky and Lee are. Grimlock blinks a little bit at Peacekeeper, and then looks over at the brokened Sky Lynx. He can't help but look a LITTLE bit worried- after all, Sky Lynx is a formidable warripr and wanna be dinobot- he doesn't deserve to go ut like this! Lee Zipperman is also a wannabe-dinobot, it's in his +finger. The humanized Lee-Zard continues to flop around, his tempeature climbing as his condition deteriorates. Grimlock grrs, and taps at the side of his head- radio reports. "Grr. Septi-cons am making ruckus! Me Grimlock will stop them!" and he tromps on out- only to poke his head back in. "You Peacekeeper fix humie-bots! Or 'least let humie mechanics in!" Grimlock has left. Grimlock says, "Autobots! Septi-cons am in borig plains states! We need smash!" Peace Kepher yelps a bit as Bitbucket picks her up and carries her over to Skyler and Lee--she is /not/ used to getting picked up and moved around. Of course, she's usually a 25'-high robot too. She leaves Grimlock alone, since he's leaving, as she quickly hops down once she gets close enough to the duo. "Bitbucket, get ice-packs and place them under Lee's arms, the back of his neck, and his waist. Also get a cool towel and lie it over his forehead." she states as she looks at Lee first, seeing clear signs of his temperature rising. If it gets too high, it might get quite dangerous... She then focuses on Skyler as she rests her hand over his. "Calm down, Skyler. I'm right here," she states quietly as she tries to figure out just what's going on with the two. Bumblebee says, "Peacekeeper, need any help?" Andi Lassiter says, "*click* Jetfire, how fast can you get that data to Autobot City?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Unless you're sick too or know how to fix humans, no. Unless you're a patient, I need all non-medical personnel to stay /OUT/ of the City's med-bay until I know what's going on." Jetfire says, "Peacekeeper.....let Miss Lassiter in." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "She's medical personnel, of course I'll let her into the med-bay." Bumblebee says, "I will bring her in." Jetfire says, "THANK you. I've got enough insanity from BRIAR." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "And I'm dealing with two humanized Autobots whose conditions are steadily declining--so what's your point? We deal with insanity every day, usually by our own comrades." Nate Briar says, "Thank you for the defense, Peacekeeper. I worry that the genetic decomposition of the clone bodies are able to affect our human bodies." Andi Lassiter says, "I dont have time for this. *click*" Nate Briar says, "Ultra Magnus become a woman?" Jetfire says, "the only way they'll affect your bodies is if you're a cannibal. ARE you, Mister Briar?" Bumblebee says, "I dont really want to know that...especially since I am a human now." Nate Briar says, "I have evidence that supports that my theory. Since the alien bodies are having health issues, their immune systems will be failing as well. Thus it will be like AIDs and those bodies are able to host diseases and illnesses that will affect us, Jetfire." Slingshot says, "I dunno. I saw him with this female last week, and...." Marissa Faireborn is right on Andi's heels. She's relatively useless in a medical emergency, but she's here to lend moral help and otherwise show support for the sick Autobots. She's wearing a casual navy blue officer's uniform. Bumblebee says, "But aids isnt transferable unless it gets in your blood, right?" Sam Waverly looks around like he's expecting the walls to grow weapons and start shooting him, but he follows Andi anyway. Jetfire says, "really? How proficient are you in Biology, Mister Briar?" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "ENOUGH!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say, you bots who not squishy, come smash septi-cons!" Andi Lassiter arrives with an entourage of medical types -- and some recruited spare hands to help in any way they can. Just about everyone is carrying medical equipment of some sort or another, because the guards at the entrance wouldn't let the ambulance all the way through. "We're here, Peace." Gumby medics swoop in around the humans, plucking them and their equipment up and hurrying them across the really large room to where Sky, Lee, and Peace are. Joe Bumble looks up to see people entering. When Sam waverly enters, he growls. "You let a decepticon in!" He yells as he begins running for him. He is now an 8-10 year old child with straight blonde hair and green eyes. Nate Briar says, "Jetfire, before I went into my degree in history, I was a science major. I'd know my own species. Thank you very much." Lee Zipperman is laying on a Transformer-sized medtable, alongside Sky Lynx's hu,man body. He is rolling about slightly, in a feverish daze, muttering about attack of the clones or something. Sam Waverly holds out his right hand, palm out, toward the charging child's face. Jetfire says, "Fine. You run scared. I'll head to Autobot City and try to save lives. Thank YOU very much." Soundwave succeeds in grasping Joe Bumble, throwing it off-balance. Jetfire says, "I'll radio you when I'm en route Peacekeeper. "i'm DONE listening to Xenophobic TRASH!"" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "Jetfire, shut it. We can argue over the questions of who will be affected by this later--but it doesn't change the fact that those of us who are humanized are /dying/, some faster than others. Magnus told us to return to the City as a precaution, so if that's followed, there'll be no issues of any 'contamination' between EDC troops and humanized ones, even if there is no such thing. Right now, caution is more advised than blind rushing-into-things." Andi Lassiter stays on the ground and tries to stop the angry child from attacking Sam. "Hey!" One of the doctors, a balding Pakistani fellow by the name of Dr. Raj, is entering the bay with the others, but he seems to be a little... anxious about something. His hands are shaking a bit, too. Joe Bumble groans as he begins to swing at Sam, hands missing. "Andi, this is Soundwave!" He yells as everyone tries to stop him. "You should be locking him up!" Sam Waverly frowns a little at the child, then looks up at the others. "So," he announces. "I help. Provide tasks." It's kind of difficult to figure why Meghan's here, other than Andi brought the graduating law student here to help by doing... something. So she's standing there, with her cane, and hair in a ponytail, just sort of... staring ahead of her. She orders her earpiece to call Nate Briar, tells him she's been roped into helping Andi somehow, then hangs up the phone. Nate Briar won't of course say that he couldn't stomach the vivasection parts of the class. Skyler hears Peacekeeper's voice, but falls back into sleep once more. His hand cling to the table slightly. However once the noise starts, he slowly opens his eyes once more, having a hard time focusing on what is going on and trying to continue to breathe. He tries to speak but only gags on his words as he starts to then cough, his body stiffens as he coughs, he eyes being held close tightly. It seems it is taking everything in his will-power to fight and try to fight back as hard has he can. His body starts to tremble as his coughing stops, blood dripping down from the side of his mouth.. yea.. he was falling to peices it seems. Andi Lassiter says, "I know. Now chill out, already. He's at just as much risk of dying as the rest of you guys, so it's in his best interest to help." She turns to Sam as a medic gumby scoops him off of the floor and toward the others. Dr. Raj gets the same treatment, both of them being hurriedly but gently dumped onto the table next to Peace. Already, one of the medics that arrived with everyone else is kneeled down checking on Skyler." Marissa Faireborn gives the little kid a weird look. "Soundwave?" she asks, peering at Samuel. She recognizes him from Andi's place. The Cybertronian who didn't want to reveal who he is. She advances towards him, just to get a better look. The disdain that the Colonel has for Soundwave and his ilk is apparent, and she appreciates the chance to glare at him eye-to-eye. "Soundwave, huh?" she mutters. Meghan Skellton just sort of stands there with her cane. Yep. Again... she really doesn't know what she should be doing. "Andi? Is there anything you need me to be doing right now?" Joe Bumble watches Samuel for a while before turning to head to Skyler. "Peacekeeper, We got to do something." He says, saddened as he could only stand by as his friend was dying. He tries to get a better view of his friend but he cannot really do anything, being small once more. Andi Lassiter beckons for one of the medic gumbies, who scoops her and Meghan off of the floor without any other warning. "Yes, in just a moment." Peace Kepher glances over at Andi and company as the calvary arrives. "Excellent. Lee's temperature's rising, so we need to get that dealt with before he overheats," she directs. She watches Skyler and her jaw flexes as her eyes narrow. Ohhhh, she doesn't like this, not at all. "Skyler seems to be falling apart internally--respratory in particular." She pauses and looks down at Joe, her glasses hiding her eyes by reflecting the light. "I know. But right now, there isn't much I can do." Sam Waverly looks rather unfazed by Marissa's glare. "Not here for you." He turns and moves over toward the injured Bots. All the ruckus and activity has roused Lee from his feverish state a bit, and he flips over onto his side. He spots Andi in the crowd, as she is lifted up onto the table. He offers her a slim smile. "Lookit me, no more strings..." He mumbles. "Sky Lynx needs oxygen, fluids, antipyretics... Antibiotics... Maybe... autoimmune..." The blind woman makes a sound that's actually rather frightened, grabbing onto the gumby's finger with a surprisingly tight grip. Meghan isn't quite as used to being picked up by giant robots... and besides, she can't see what's happening. "Warn a girl before you do that!!" Bumblebee says, "Jetfire, what can I do to help?" Andi Lassiter heads for Lee the moment the gumby dumps her on the table. He takes a little more time setting Meghan down, realizing she wasn't prepared like Andi was. "Did you get that, Raj? He's worse off." She indicates Sky, then leads Meghan over to Lee and puts a coldpack in her hands. "The back o fhis neck." Bumblebee gets scooped up last, as he's not essential personnel, but the gumbies are deathly afraid of stepping on him in their haste. Dr. Raj oofs a bit as he is dropped onto the table with peace, looks around a bit, then offers Peace Kepher a thermometer. "Please... please put this under your tongue, madame," he says as sweat collects on his forehead. "I, ah... will take your temperature first." His head snaps up as Andi speaks to him, like he was surprised by an attacker. "What!? Ah, yes, could you.. which table is he on?" Currently there are only two prone 'humans', and one looks like a child and has Meghan with him now. Kinda obvious who the one in more dire need is, by process of elimination. Giving a nod, Meghan folds up her cane and hangs it from a belt loop by the strap, her small hand finding the back of Lee's neck before she places the ice pack there obediently, rather thankful she thought to pull her hair back this time. She frowns as she listens to Dr. Raj, his nervousness coming over clearly. She hopes he has it together enough to work. "Good," Marissa replies, nodding slowly. "If the Autobots don't mind you being here then neither do I. Never forget that we're watching you, though." The Colonel finally turns away from Sam, just in time for one of the doctors to thrust a sphygmomanometer and stethoscope into her arms. "Get their blood pressure if you could, sir," the doctor says. Everyone is so busy that Marissa has been drafted into nurse duty. "Er. Ok," she replies. She hesitates briefly before heading towards Sky "Skyler" Lynx, looking the sphygmomanometer over (that's one of those velcro bands + hand pumps that doctors use). She's seen it done, and had it done on her enough times to know what to do. "Hold out your arm," she tells Sky Lynx. She then adds, "You're going to be fine." Hey, can't hurt. Joe Bumble lets the him be picked up and once he is set down he runs over to Skyler, watching him. "It will be okay!" He says as he watches him, trying to smile but his voice shows he was worried. Bumblebee says, "How can I help?" Lee Zipperman's small frame relaxes as he has a cold pack held against the back of his neck. Lee wipes away the sweat breaking out on his forehead, nearly knocking off his glasses in the process. "Me, Lee checked Sick Lynx's blood pressure earlier... Not good... Has anyone given him oxygen yet..." He mumbles, still quite feverish. Turntail says, "C'mon, Bee, let them get on with their jobs. Why don't you grab something to eat?" Bumblebee says, "Can you eat when everyone around you is dying?" Sam Waverly rolls his eyes at Marissa's comment to him. "Yes, affirmative, planning takeover of Autobot City. High probability of success." He's getting the hang of that sarcasm sound. "How long has condition been deteriorating?" Turntail says, "Rather that then get under everyone's toes and stop the dying from being saved." Skyler would hold out his arm really, but to even keep his eyes open right now is a fight in itself, to breathe-- is even harder, to move a muscle outside of this-- wasn't going to happen. Blood still slowly dripped down the side of his mouth as he tried to speak in a near whisper, "..I'll..be ok..." Talk about lying to yourself, but he knew he had too, he had to have some hope for himself, after all-- if he was dying.. he go down dying in a fight with.. well.. himself. He gritted his starting to become blood stained teeth and held out his arm, or tried. He couldn't get it very high up, but.. he tried. The viens around his muscles seems to be highly noticable in some places as even his skin was growing whiter. Andi Lassiter looks at Lee, then rushes over to a pile of equipment and pulls an oxygen tank and mask, taking them over to Sky and Dr. Raj. She knows that of any mech, Lee knows more human medicine than she does and doens't question him. Peace Kepher takes a few steps back and glares at Dr. Raj. "I'm fine! It's Skyler that needs the help," she retorts, pointing at Skyler for the doctor. She may or may not technically be fine, but she's got work to do and is still mobile, so that's enough. She huffs and kneels next to Skyler, studying him for a while as if trying to see if she can figure out what's wrong--other than his body apparently deteriorating from the inside out. She helps lifts Skyler's arm up so Marissa can take his blood-pressure. Joe Bumble just remains at Skyler's side, occasionally looking about him. "What can I do Peacekeeper?" He asks, watching them now. Dr. Raj nods at Peace, then turns to another doctor and says, "Ah, could you continue to assist this woman? I will... be helping Skyler." He glances at Skyler and gasps when he sees his condition. "My word... what is causing this strange bleeding at the mouth? Ah... sir..." Something's distracting him, clearly. "Ah... where are you feeling the most pain right now?" Andi Lassiter opens the oxygen tank slightly and offers the mask to Bumblebee. "Here, hold this over his nose and mouth, it'll hopefully help him breathe more easily." Meghan Skellton lifts her head slightly, listening to Dr. Raj speak. She's frowning sharply, the ice pack still pressed to Lee's neck. And finally, she stands straight back. "Andi? If you get a second, I need to talk to you." Sam Waverly peers at Raj. "Confidence in human mechanic failing." Marissa Faireborn gives Bumble a nod for doing his part in boosting morale. "Say, do I know you?" she asks, unsure of just which Autobot this is. She can make an educated guess, though. "That's right, you are going to be ok," she tells Sky Lynx. She shoots Soundwave a look, "Don't push it. You're here on the good graces of the Autobots. Respect that." Back to Sky Lynx, "You know /why/ you're going to be ok?" she asks while she pumps up the blood pressure measuring device. "Because you and I need to take another evening flight together, that's why." She releases the pressure on the instrument. She rattles off some numbers to the doctors before glancing at Peace Kepher. Marissa is no medical doctor but she knows a dangerous low blood pressure when she sees one. Andi Lassiter hurries back over to Meghan, bringing some more cold-packs for Lee and a soft cloth to wrap one in for his forehead. Lee Zipperman's organic brain may not have the same kind of storage capacity as Lee-Zard's cassette altmode, but he still has a vivid memory, including tons and tons of medical and science TV programming, and more than a few episodes of House, MD to boot. "Low blood pressure, internal bleeding... Sick Lynx needs IV lines with fluids, glucose... Possibly a transfusion..." "Bumblebee." He says as he tries to help. Joe Bumble looks to Skyler and looks to a radio clipped onto his side. He then looks to Lee and Peacekeeper. "I know what I can do." He says as he begins to run to the edge of the table. He gets helped back down and runs out the door. Skyler can't help but smile at Marissa's remark, and when the oxygen mask goes over his face, he sadly fades back out, whispering softly, "..yes..fly..stars..space...home..." Then Skyler is right back to sleep, KOed by whatever is causing this, and some part of him still fighting strong. Bumblebee says, "Silverbolt, are you listening?" Silverbolt says, "hmm?" Bumblebee says, "Where are you?" Meghan Skellton has her head down, and she keeps her voice quiet. "I don't trust that man," she states softly, her free hand shaking though the other one keeps a hold on the ice pack. "His voice is all wrong. It's... I don't know. He seems distracted. In a bad way." Silverbolt says, "I'm in the landing platform." Dr. Raj's eyes dart around nervously for a moment. "I... yes... yes, I will! I will!" he says to no one in particular, then he purses his lips together tightly. "I mean... what did you say his blood pressure was?" he asks Marissa. Andi Lassiter glances from Meghan to Raj and back. "You're right. That's very much not like him." Sam Waverly isn't listening to Andi and Meghan, but has his own opinions about the doctor. He approaches. "Focus required." "My whole life, I've listened to people. Something in his voice just isn't right." Meghan shakes her head a bit, her fingers clenching on the ice pack. "i don't trust this guy, Andi. I just... I don't." "Oh," Marissa replies to Bumblebee, forcing a smile. "You're looking well, all things considered." Faireborn unwraps the sphygmomanometer from Skyler's arm just as he falls asleep, and Marissa's smile fades. She repeats the numbers for Dr. Raj. They suggest very low blood pressure. Andi Lassiter nods to Meghan, trusting her skill with voices. She straightens up. "Marissa, can you come check Lee's blood pressure, please?" Dr. Raj nods slowly. "And... he appears to be... weak..." Noticing some of the looks he's getting, and the comment from Sam, Dr. Raj tries to explain, "I... I just had a bad day earlier. I don't wish to talk about it. Ahem, um... do you have a CAT scanning device or something of that nature here in this place? Maybe if we were to examine him more closely? After all... this is not a... normal condition." He smiles, trying not to look as nervous as he clearly is Powerglide says, "'Sup, guys?" Lee Zipperman wraps his thin little arms across his chest, goosebumps rising on his skin as he shivers, despite the fever. He holds out his hand so they can hook him up with the sphygmomanometer(You'd think in the age of space bridges and exosuits, they'd have more advanced medical tech?) Sam Waverly frowns. Glances back. "Sure he is doctor?" Marissa Faireborn has gotten that blood pressure trick down pretty good, having refreshed her memory of the technique on Skyler. "Coming," she tells Andi, quickly slipping away towards Lee-Zard. She brushes past Raj as she goes, apparently too focused on her newly found nursing duties to notice what he's up to. Tune in next time for more exciting adventures of THE TRANSFORMERS ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *